


All The Other Kids

by Holy_Moly_Batman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad!Reaper, Dad!Reinhardt, Dad!Roadhog, Dad!Soldier76, Dad(more like uncle)!Torbjorn, Guardian!Doomfist, Mom!Ana, No OCs, Therapist Moira, adoption au, non hero characters appear at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Moly_Batman/pseuds/Holy_Moly_Batman
Summary: Two new single parents enter the scene as the Reyes and Ogundimu households move in. Both bringing their own set of problems.(this is really just a first draft that'll never be updated so lots of mistakes, rushed chapters ect.)





	1. "Welcome"

A large fluffy grey dog jumped up onto Lena's bed and started barking at her to wake her.   
"Down Winston." She said with a giggle, petting his soft fur.

He jumped down and ran off to the other rooms. A loud egyptian yell could be heard "down wintson down" the 39 year old woman commanded. She stood up and began to wander downstairs to the kitchen where she found all three of her children crowding around a window pointing outside and gabbering about something.

"What's going on here?" She asked. The only boy in the group turned to face her "some people are moving in to the house across the street!" He said exitedly.   
She looked out the window expecting to see one of the two houses across the street to have a moving van parked infront. To her surprise both of the houses did.

She ran over to the phone and dialed a number "Jack someones moving in across the street from us" she said. Jack, her neighbour chuckled slightly "your up late, I already saw." He said.   
She glanced out the window again to see that the new owners were getting out of their cars, both seemed to be single parents, they would fit right in on this street.

On the left, from what Ana could see, a man stepped out of his large truck and his two children followed, on the right a younger man, maybe in his twenties, stepped out and a girl with black hair that nearly reached the floor followed.

She instantly hung up on Jack and ran back to the kitchen. Lucio, the boy from earlier watched her "what are you doing mom?" He asked following her. "I'm going to bake some pies for our new neighbours." She said cheerfully. All three of her children perked up. "Can I help!?!" Lena asked running over to her, Lucio pointed at Lena and said "Ditto!" Ana nodded and looked at her eldest and only biological daughter "you want to help too Fareeha?" 

"Sure." She said and followed the others.

~•~

Meanwhile at the Wilhelm houshold. Loud laughter and cheering could be heard as Reinhardt, a adopted father of three revelled in the fact that two new parents had come to the neighbourhood. "KINDER!" He yelled in german so everyone could hear "GET DRESSED AND READY TO GO OUTSIDE! WE HAVE NEW NEIGHBOURS!" There was loud crashing as a ten year old girl nicknamed Zarya with bright pink hair, ran downstairs holding her two siblings under her arms. 

Behind her was a golden retriever puppy chasing after. It seemed all of the kids were already ready. Zarya put them down and the youngest, a indian girl named Satya, complained about the mess that was made and how she had to go clean it up now. Her brother, Zenyatta, told her that he would help but they should currently be more interested in the new people. 

~•~

Mako, a 36 year old Australian man with his possibly biological son (nobody was really sure about wether or not it was biological) Jamison had already been informed by jack about the new neighbours. Mako proceeded to call their other neighbour Torbjorn and inform him and his adopted daughter Angela about it. 

Within minutes everone on the street had heard of the new people, nobody was really sure about anything about them but the children started making up rumours. 

~•~ 

Gabriel Reyes looked at the herd of people and their children running to meet them. He instantly realized that they were probably going to regret coming here instead of staying in their quiet home in Mexico. His daughter Olivia, most called her Sombra though, had already noticed the people had been staring at them from their houses. "Dad I dont think it was a good idea to move" she complained. "Oh come on sweety dont be rude, at least we won't be the only new people on the block." He said gazing at the large African man moving boxes into the other house. 

The first wave of neighbours to reach them was a group of children consisting of: Lena, Lucio, Genji (one of Jacks kids), Jamison and finally Hana (another of Jacks). 

"Woah dad looks like there are alot of kids on this street." Gabriel's son Jesse said to him. "Holy shi-" Jesse was about to say before his dad could give him an icy stare. 

The children began introducing themselves each laughing and smiling to their new friends. 

The others had finally caught up to the children, Ana gave them one of the two pies and greeted them.   
After about half an hour of people introducing themselves the group left them to continue unpacking their stuff. 

They moved onto the next house, this time as a group. "Hello There!" Jack said gleefully to the man who put down the boxes he was carrying and walked over to them "ah you must be the other residence" he said, his voice was loud and he had a thick Nigerian accent. "I'm Akande and this is Amelie." He said allowing the girl behind him to be seen. She had extremely pale skin and to the younger children to looked mildly terrifying, she had a blank expression an simply waved to them before continuing to move some boxes. 

"Wonderfull!" Ana said joyfully and handed him the other pie "well welcome to the neighbourhood!"   
After awhile of introducing themselves to Mr.Akande they all huddled back to their houses and began scheming about barbecues that they would plan to get to know everyone better.


	2. "The barbecue"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

Hana looked over at Lucio who was currently playing a video game with her. "Git gud noob" she said staring at him. "Hana if you keep looking away from the screen I'm going to beat you." He said with a smile. 

His smile was turned upside-down as the Korean four year old kicked his butt. "Uh maybe you wanna take a break from Video games?" He asked "I brought over some music." He said waving his phone infront of her. 

"Ok." The two got up and headed to Hana's room. Once there Lucio plugged in his phone to her rooms speakers and blasted his techno music, forgetting to close the door the noise flooded into the rest of the house.

"So what do you think of the new neighbours?" Hana asked him, he voice small and soft. "I think their kinda different. But they could be nice." He replied.   
~•~ 

Reinhardt knocked on Jacks door as hard as he could without breaking the door. He could hear the music from outside even. He didnt like it, he preferred the classics like hasslehof. 

"JACK! JACK!" The old man bellowed until the door was opened. "Hi rein?" Jack said opening the door, he had a pair of sound canceling earmuffs hung around his neck. 

"I am planning a great party on Saturday and I believe you should come, i've already invited everyone else." Reinhardt smiled. "Do I need to bring anything?" Jack asked "no, not unless you want to." He nodded understandingly. "That is all, till then friend!" "Bye" jack replied and closed the door. The music could still be heard as Reinhardt walked away from the house.

~•~ 

Saturday,

Mako got up to the ringing of his alarm clock, it was half melted seeing as Jamison (his maybe adopted son) tried to melt it once. 

He headed to the kitchen where Jamison was already making some bolws of cereal, Mako watched as Jamison poured the milk into the bowl before the cereal Mako thought to himself.

He headed over to him and ruffled his hair "thanks bud." He beamed. "Oi dad, when are we goin to uncle riens?" Jamison asked, he had a strong Australian accent. 

Suddenly it hit Mako Rein never told him when to go. "oh um how about you shower and then we'll go."

As said, once Jamison had finished showering and brushing teeth they headed down the street. Mako was brining a potato salad with pickles and egg inside of it giving it a tasty aura as Zenyatta described. 

They walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. After afew moments Reinhardt answered and told them to come around to the back through the side gate. 

It seemed that they had arrived last. All the kids were playing a game across the backyard with nerf and water guns. 

"OI ARE YOU PLAYING PAYLOAD?" He yelled to the others. "Yeah!" A exited lena yelled "come join you get backfill bonus!" "What the bloody el is backfill?" "Jack says its when you join a team after someone leaves but Mom says its when you join a losing team." Lena answered. 

Jamison ran off to the others while Mako headed to the table with all the adults sitting at it, along with Amelie and Hanzo. Hanzo claiming he was to old to go and play such childish games where to Jack pointed out that he just always loses cause he forgets to escort the payload.   
Amelie was there simply because she didnt want to go play.

"Hi everyone." Mako said placing the salad down on the table. "Hi Mako, how are you today?" Ana asked politely. "Late it seems" he responded. "Oh no your not late most of us actually just got here" she said gesturing to herself, Gabriel and Akande.

He smiled and sat down. "What is it they are doing?" Akande looked at the kids all playing together. "Oh its a game that Lena made up, its called payload, so basically they each grab a weapon and make a cool 'code name' for themselves. Then, they place a box somewhere in the yard and try to move it to the other side without being shot by one of the enemy. And they each have a special thing that Lena calls an ult but I dont quite understand that part." Hanzo explained.

Gabe looked astounded "and a 8 year old came up with that?" "Yesh." Hanzo said softly. 

There was a awkward silence for a moment before Ana spoke up "so what brings you here?" She asked the two new residence. 

"Well back in Mexico Jesse was having a hard time learning spanish so to make it easier for him we moved up here to america." Gabe began "it was easy for my daughter Olivia and I since we both speak english too." They all looked to Akande who shrugged "its a complicated matter." Focus went back to Gabe "so how did Jesse come into your care?" Jack asked. 

"Well when Jesse was younger his family was in this gang known for high stakes robberies and stuff and so when I was in the military they asked some of us to go and take care of the gang so we did and Jesse got caught in an explosion that took his arm and his parents. When we found him we all thought he was too young to go to jail and since he had to go and live with someone so we all agreed it would be me." He finished and The others caught themselves staring. 

"You never said you were in the army!" Jack said with a joyous surprise. "Really, well I mean its not that big of a deal." He replied. "I was in the army too! Your talking to Commander Jack!" He said proud of his achievements. 

"So how about you?" They looked at Akande and Amelie. "Oh well thats..." Akande looked at Amelie "why dont you go and uh supervise the others." She nodded and left pulling Hanzo with her. 

"Its not a very happy story." Akande said putting hi hand on the back of his neck. "You know about the guillard family?" He asked them. Reinhardt nodded "their a very rich french family but from what I heard they died afew months ago. It was very tragic." 

"Yes, well that was Amelies family." He began. The others looked saddened by this "oh my poor girl. No wonder she's so gloomy all the time." Torb said. "Yes well I'm not done yet." He continued "when the terrorists who had killed them found Amelie they decided to kidnap her instead of killing her. They took her and tortured her and eventually forced her to kill her suitor Gerard Laxcrois. Eventually she was rescued and put into the foster system when she came into my care." He finished. 

"How long ago was she rescued?!?" Ana asked worried for the girls mental health and for the safety of her own children. "One and a half months ago." He said softly hoping none of they would get angry that they had come. 

"D-don't worry though I've got her in therapy, I heard the best therapist in the world lived in this town so thats why I moved here with her..." He said. 

All of the others seemed speechless. "I understand if you want us to leave. I realize you think she may not be safe to be around. But please give her a chance." He said. 

Gabe looked like he was about to say something when Jack began "all she needs is a couple of friends and I think she'll make tons here" he said and gestured to her playing payload with the others. 

A tiny Hana burst out from under the table "Amelie's killed someone before!" She said loud enough so that everyone could hear. 

The other kids all looked at Hana while Amelie squirmed into the shadows. "Well ye, I mean this is payloads." Lena said.

"No I mean she killed her boyfriend!" Hana said. "Your lying Amelies to sweet to have done something like that." Hanzo defended her as he walked over to her. 

"Your lying!" Jesse yelled at Hana. The other kids agreed "no actually she's telling the truth." Olivia said to the others. "And how would you know." Jamison asked her. "Well the adults were just talking about it." She said and pulled out a tape recorder. 

Olivia was very good at getting information, sometimes it scared Gabe. She played back the audio from what Akande had said about her killing someone and the backyard erupted into chaos.

"Maybe we should leave..." Akande stated and glared at the other adults for not controlling their kids. He walked through the crowd of children screaming, over to where Amelie was trying to hide from it all. 

"Dont worry, we're leaving." Akande said to her and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the backyard. 

Gabe had headed over to Olivia and Jesse. "Thanks for inviting us, but we're going now too." He said with a slightly annoyed tone. Ana stood up and walked after the two families "please I'm sorry about the way things turned out here." She said trying to make things better.

Akande had already walked across the street to his house where he and Amelie entered and were out of Ana's sights, same for Gabe and his kids.

"This is a disaster..." She murmured pinching her nose. She headed back to the backyard where the others were yelling and explaining things to their kids.

"Hana what you did was really wrong." "But you said that we're always supposed to tell the truth?" The four year old said half in tears.  
"Not if the truth will hurt someone like you just hurt Amelie." He yelled "no videogames for a week!" He said and that was the tipping point for Hana, she went into full on crying. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again." Jack tried hard to stop himself from giving her an alternative to the punishment. "Or, you can help me bake a sorry cake for them." He said and picked her up. 

After everyone had calmed down they headed to their respective houses, most of the kids who had said something rude were grounded.


	3. "Rainy Sunday"

Amelie had been crying all night and Akande had been trying to cheer her up. 

"Amelie if you keep moping around you won't make it to ballet." Akande said softly through her door. 

"I don't want to go today" she would reply. Akande sighed. He headed to the kitchen where he made a pot of his home recipe for hot coco. 

The smell eventually drew her out of her room into the kitchen. Akande poured her a mug and slid it across the counter to her, she caught it without problem. 

"I'm sure the other kids just don't  understand what happened" he said to her in as soft a tone as he could, Akande was a naturally aggressive person. 

"I don't think they care to know." She said, her french accent was really strong and it only added to her emotion.

Akande put a strong hand on her back "I'm sure they didn't mean to hurt you" he said. 

She buried her head in her arms "they still did." She said muffled

Akande was about to argue when the door bell rang and he sauntered to the door to open it.

There stood Jack and his children, Jack himself was holding a cake and the rest seemed like they wanted to go off to do something else. 

"How is she?" Jack asked softly, unlike Akande, Jack could sound amazingly kind. 

Akande thought for a moment, he wanted to tell them to leave and then slam the door behind them. 

But part of him enjoyed the gesture and thought it was rather kind of them. "Not very well..." He said softly.

Hanzo pushed Hana forward abit and Genji nudged her to say she's sorry.

Hana looked hundred percent terrified of these people. 

"I-I'm sorry..." She said softly and quickly went back to hide behind the 18 year old.

Jack noticed through the door, hiding behind a corner was Amelie. She didnt look very happy or sad for that matter, her face seemed to be drained of all emotion. 

Jack watched he for a moment then handed the cake to Akande. 

"Is something wrong Jack?" He asked the other adult. "No, no nothing" he said trying not to be rude he averted his eyes, which had once again swayed to Amelie, back to Akande. 

"Once again I'm truly sorry for my children's actions." Jack said, something about Amelies gaze made his knees weak and a chill run down his spine.

"Thank you Jack" Akande nodded his head "bye Akande" Jack returned "bye." He said closing the door.


	4. "Mondays"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday goes just as well as one might think it would.

Jack readied his kids for school, Waking hana first to go to preschool, then waking mei and genji to go to their grade 10 class. Though Genji is 16 while Mei is 15, since Genji was born later in the year he was still in grade ten. 

As for Hanzo, he was taking the year off as he had just finished school, he jumped ahead afew grades because he was too smart for the lessons they were learning.

"Breakfast!" Jack called upstairs to where his kids slept. Genji was the first down. Following was Hana and Mei, last was Hanzo.

Hanzo went and sat next to Hana, he helped her put some bacon on her plate after taking some for himself.

When Jack came to the table with some pancakes they were almost all gone before he had even set the plate down. 

"Mei, did you finish your presentation for Social?" He asked his adopted daughter. 

She nodded "yes!" She said excitedly "I can't wait to present it infront of the class!" 

"Hanzo, would it be alright if you drove them today?" Jack asked.

Hanzo looked shocked, rarely ever was he told to drive them. "Yesh." He said. "Good" 

"You know what times they all start right?" Jack inspected, Hanzo nodded.  

Jack waved his hand for Hanzo to say when. "Hana 8:45, Mei and Genji 8:30" he stated. Jack nodded pleased.  

"Make sure they all have their lunches" Jack added. 

By the time they had to leave Hanzo had nodded so many times his neck began to hurt and he questioned wether or not he could drive properly. 

The group headed out to the van parked infront of their house, Genji getting into shotgun while Mei and Hanzo strapped Hana into her booster seat. 

Hanzo got in and turned the key, the engine rumbled as it began to work. 

A strange chill ran down Genjis spine, perhaps he was cold...? He wondered what had caused it looking around to see Amelie had been watching them from across the street as she got into Akandes car.

he thought to himself. He quickly averted his eyes hoping she would do the same.

Genji looked around the car to realize the two girls in the back also seemed very uncomfortable. He then looked to Hanzo who seemed completely unfazed? 

Widow was the nickname the kids had given her after Saturdays incident. It wasn't the nicest of nicknames but they all knew not to say it to her face...

_____________________________________

At school,

Genji stepped out of the car and Mei followed, Hanzo then drove off to drop of Hana.   

Something about the school grounds felt different than the other day he had been there.

Genji wandered to his class and looked around. "What wrong?" The question startled him, it was Mei who asked. 

"Something... Feels different" he said softly Mei nodded in soft agreement "yes." 

Genji and Mei headed to their first class, the bell rung and the teacher wasn't there yet. Genji thought.

About five minutes had passed and the teacher had not yet arrived, he looked around wondering if perhaps they were somewhere around the class.

Moments passed and the teacher entered "sorry I'm late class, you all have a new class mate, she just moved here from France." The teacher said, her voice full of excitement.

Genji felt the familiar chill up his spine as Amelie followed the teacher into the room "oh no..." He muttered under his breath. 

Amelies cold eyes looked over the class and Genji could see his classmates had the same reaction to her. 

Mei watched her closely. The teacher ended up seating Amelie directly behind Genji. Mei pondered.

Genji himself wasn't excited either. 

"I'm going to need some students to take Amelie on a tour of the school." No hands shot up. "Come on normally you guys love to give tours of the school"

Mei looked to Amelie, she was sulking and looked absolutely distraught. Mei hesitantly, slowly raised her hand.

The teachers eyes shot over to her "Mei! Thank you." She said softly "if you want you can choose someone else to help you cover everything about the school" Mei nodded and glared at Genji.

He shook his head and mouthed "no no no no" 

"Genji should come with." Mei said with a smile. The teacher nodded and excused them from the class.  
____________________________________

Mei pulled Amelie out into the hallway and Genji slowly followed. 

He gave his sister a glance for dragging him along. "Its a good thing we already know eachother, it'll make the tour easier" she said joyfully. 

Amelie nodded in agreement. Though she didn't particularly like these people she knew that they were just trying to help.

Genji sighed "welcome to Gibraltar High school" he wasn't even trying to fake sounding enthusiastic. 

"This way to the front office." Mei guided. "I've already been there." Amelie said emotionlessly. Mei blushed with embarrassment "oh yeah I guess that makes sense" 

"Uh I guess we'll show you the library next" she guided her down a hall and Genji sauntered behind. 

The library was rather small and didn't have much of a selection.  
Amelie let out a sigh of disappointment. Though she didnt nesaseraly enjoy reading, at her home in France they always had a large selection of books incase she did want to read. 

Mei was awkwardly fumbling for things to make her interested "personally I only read from the non-fiction section." She pointed to a shelf with more books on it than any of the other, typical for a school.

"And Genji here loves reading the manga." The way Mei pronounced it made Genji cringe "you promise you wouldn't tell anyone"

Amelie smiled softly. She seemed even creepier than normal now, the smile was mischievous and evil Genji couldn't take it for much longer. 

"I'm gonna go to the washroom" he said in a slightly agitated tone. Mei perked up "oh yeah, I can show you where the washrooms are." She said turning to Amelie, who had stopped smiling. 

She nodded and followed Mei and Genji. Genji glance back at her every so often thinking only of how he hates her, she would only stare at him ignoring Mei. 

She could tell Genji didn't like her. And it was only the beginning of the day...

~•~

After school,

Genji tossed his backpack in the back of the van. He headed for shotgun to find Hanzo sitting there, a smug expression plastered on his face. 

Genji grummbled he thought. He clenched his fists and released letting out a sigh. 

He sat in the seat behind the driver, Jack. "Everything alright Genji?" Jack asked. He looked in the mirror to see his face. "Yeah... It turns out Amelie is going here too." He said in as kind a tone as he could.

"Yeah I know, I suggested it to them" Jack beamed. "Why aren't we driving dad? You know Mei has science club right?" Genji said changing the subject.

Jack nodded "right right" Jack grumbled. He started up the car and it sputtered "it... Umm it broke down." He said softly so Genji could barley hear. "Great" Genji said angrily. 

"I'll have to call a tow truck" Jack puffed. "Maybe it'll be Torb who picks up." Hanzo said.

Jack dialled up on the phone and it rang for a moment or two. "Mr Mechanics Torb speaking." A hefty voice said through the phone. 

"Thank goodness" Jack said "oh Jack! Whats the matter? Ate to much so your tires popped?" Torb joked. "Car just broke down infront of Gibraltar High" he said, not fond of Torbs jokes.

"We need a tow truck to come pick up the car" he said. "Alright its on its way" Torb replied. "Do you need me to pick you up? My shift is almost over" he questioned. 

"No no, I'll just call Ana ad she'll probably pick us up." He said "alright, well see you later" he said "bye" 

By the time they were able to get home Genji was unable to handle anymore mishaps and freaked out about every little thing like it was the end of the world.

Genji stormed off to his room and watched some old Japanese shows on his phone. 

After supper once Genji finished up and readied for bed he locked himself in the room and fell asleep forgetting to unlock it resulting in Hanzo, who shares a room with him, sleeping on the couch. Which admittedly didn't start Genji's Tuesday very well.


	5. "Off to a great start"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse Mcree adjusts to a new school.

Tuesday morning,

Gabriel rolled out of bed, his bones ached after have to have to lift so much yesterday, he had rearranged his furniture to suit the room.

He groaned and grabbed some advil from the side table to see Olivia staring right at him.

"Ohmycrap!" He yelled and fell out of bed. Olivia stared at him "no swearing papi" she said.

"Why are you up so early sweetie?" Gabe growled. "Well you need to drive us to school dont you Papi?" She asked softly. 

"School..." He murmmered sitting up and looking at the clock -6:31- 

"School doesn't start till 8:45" he said. "My bad Papi, I thought it started earlier." 

He knew she knew exactly when school started, this was punishment for making her help move the stuff yesterday. 

He only did it because of how she had recorded Amelie. "What school did I sign you up for?" He gave her a puzzled look. 

"I think it was called overwatch jr high or something..." She said. "Mmm. Thanks sweetie, go make yourself sone breakfast." He said.

She left his room and he got dressed, just a comfy pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt and hoodie.

He walked across the hallway to his adopted sons room and peered inside. "Jesse are you up?" 

There was a slight shift in the blankets. Gabe quietly snuck up behind and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Rise and shine amigo." Gabe said, tussling his hair. Jesse slowly pulled the covers around himself to stay warm. 

"Jesse, time to wake up." Gabe said. "You have school today." He said. 

Jesse pulled himself into a blanket burrito "go awaaaaaaaaaaaaay" he moaned.

"Oh so you are awake." He said softly "good, than it justifies this" he said standing.

"Justifies what?" Jesse said groggily. His sentence was cut short because Gabe pulled the blanket from underneath Jesses warmed body.

"Gaahh!" Jesse yelled as his body tumbled to the floor. "Get up cowboy, I'll make bacon." Gabe said leaving Jesses room.

Jesse hurriedly rushed downstairs hoping that his sister wouldn't all the bacon. He could already taste the crispy salt stick of pork on his tongue. 

He nearly nocked over Olivias chair at the breakfast bar as he ran to his seat. It was a rare day that Gabe made breakfast for them, he believed they were old enough to make their own food and its a good habit to get into.

"Bacon!!!!" Jesse yelled as Gabe sat the plate down on the counter. "I also made some pancake batter last night if you want me to make some pancakes for you?" Gabe tussled Jesses hair.

"Daaaad, I just combed it." He attempted to straighten out his hair. "But yeah, can I have some pancakes?"

Gabe stacked three on his plate and two on Jesses. "And you Amiga?" He said looking to Olivia who was already eating a pancake. 

This confused him until he remembered that she woke up before him, she must have made some for herself.

The three finished their breakfast and Gabe ordered them to make their lunches and brush teeth by the time he was finished his tea -about 30 minutes- 

They rushed, Olivia being far faster than Jesse got to the bathroom first and hogged up the sink, pushing Jesse aside every time he tried to get near to brush.

Eventually they both finished and ran back to the kitchen were Olivia sat down with her already made sandwich from earlier that morning.

Jesse glared at her "dad, did you make a sandwich for her?" He complained. 

"No, she just got up really early." He responded. Jesse grumbled at the unfairness of it all. 

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier..." He grunted as he placed a piece of turkey on some white bread.

Jesse placed it in a small plastic bag and slid that into his lunchbox.  
"Are we going soon papi?" Olivia said, obviously becoming impatient.

"Yeah yeah..." Gabe responded sipping the last of his tea. He stood up, went and brushed his teeth and ushered the kids into his truck. 

Jesse, having gotten there first, ran to the "shotgun" seat before Olivia could. 

"Shotgun" was the best seat you could get, you have a wonderful view of the cars and street, its warmer up there due to the heating only being in the front.

Olivia wasn't overly happy about this. She swung open the door to the back and sad down on the trucks leather seats.

Gabe got into the drivers seat and turned up the radio. "Helloooooo from the other siiiiiiiddeee" blasted through the speakers. 

"OHGOD" Gabe screeched reaching for the volume. His hand spun the knob all the way down and he retracted his arm, laying there for a second.

"Dad. We need to go to school" Jesse said to him. "Yeah yeah..." Gabe said softly, still in shock. 

He drove out of the garage and onto the street. It seemed that the other parents had already driven off to deliver their children to school.

"Jesse can you go to maps and find the school on there?" Gabe requested pulling his phone out and sliding it over to him.

Jesse picked it up and scrolled through the hundreds of apps, finally coming upon the maps app.

He typed in the schools name and three things popped up "uhh..." Jesse wasn't sure which to click. 

Olivia undid her seatbelt and slid forward to grab the phone from Jesse "lemme show you how its done" she said in a cocky tone.

After seconds of hearing her long nails clack against the screen she slid it back into the middle and it began the directions.

"In 100 yards turn left" Gabe followed its directions untill he pulled up infront of the school. 

"You kids got everything?" Gabe asked them. "yes papi" Olivia replied. Jesse dug through his bag before nodding "yup."

"Then get outa here" Gabe said in a humorous tone "and dont come back till 3:05" Jesse rolled his eyes "bye dad" 

Gabe rolled up the windows and drove off. He turned to see Olivia staring at him "whats'a'matter?" He asked. 

"Dont ever sit in the front again, the front is only for papi's real kids." She said shoving her finger into his chest. Olivia had long nails which dug into him and he inched away.

"Thank you very much but. I am his real kid" Jesse said in the sassiest tone he could for a texan, which was pretty damn sassy. After saying his, he shoved past her and headed to school.

He entered through large blue doors with the schools crest on it. "Wow ain't this fancy." He muttered under his breath. 

Wandering around for awhile he saw a familiar base-ball cap wearing Egyptian. It was Fareeha.

"Hey! HEY!" He yelled waving his arms in the air. Everyone in the area (save Fareeha) turned to look at him "I... Uh was tryin to get her attention..." He said weakly pointing to Fareeha. Sone people whispered, most likely thinking how strange his cowboy look was. 

He headed over to Fareeha, they were about the same hight, and tapped her on the shoulder "hey!" He said joyfully. "Jesse? What are you doing here?" 

"Oh I go here now!" He exclaimed "an I was hopin you could show me around, or at least to the office" 

Fareeha nodded and smiled "is Olivia also going here?" She questioned, she didn't sound all to happy talking about Olivia. Jesse nodded slightly. 

He knew some of the kids who had kinder hearts like Fareeha, Angela, Mei-ling, and Lucio didn't quite like how Olivia had recorded the adults talking to use against Amelie. 

He really like them an he knew that they were probably alot more mature than they looked. 

Fareeha had continued talking while he trailed off in thought. 

 

"And thats how to avoid being late. You got that?" She asked him. "Uh oh yeah yeah." 

"So I'll take you to the office to get your schedule ok?" Jesse nodded understanding. "I wonder if we're gonna have any classes together..." She thought aloud. 

He nodded in agreement "yeah." They reached the office and he was handed his schedule. He showed it to her "anythin look like yours?" 

"Yeah, it looks like we have all our core subjects together." She said "so we must be in the same homeroom" 

"Cool, whats a homeroom?" Fareeha smiled softly dropped as she pondered a way to describe it "well... Its uh... A class that you have all your core subjects with and once a week we get together for an extra homeroom block to talk about healthy relationships and stuff."

He nodded. "Oh, does it have your locker number on it?" She asked. "I don't think so." He stated it a soft manner. Fareeha seemed sort of frantic about all of it. Perhaps she was just exited.

"Follow me, our homeroom teacher should have your number" she ran ahead of him. If it wasn't for the bright blue cap she always wore, he might have lost her in the stampede of kids trying to get to their classes. 

Once there the teacher told Jesse her name and it went in one ear and right out the other. Jesse wasn't to good with names, so he often used nicknames, even for the other kids on the block. 

Fareeha then rushed him to his locker, back to the office to get a supply list and so on and so forth. 

The entire day was hecktic, mostly just Fareeha pulling him across the school. Jesse saw Olivia once that day and he never spotted Angela.

The final bell had rung an he was free of Fareeha. He pulled his limp body into the back of the car, surprised to see Olivia had already made it to the front. 

"How was your first day?" Gabe asked and Jesse simply groaned as a reply. "That bad huh? Well dont worry, I'm sure they have loads of homework for you to catch up on."

"I mean, it is already half way through the semester" Olivia added. The rest of the drive home was mostly uneventful. 

Olivia tried to change the radio station once or twice, but Gabe always slapped her hand away from the dial. 

Gabe made steaks for dinner, much to Olivias dislike. She hated red meat, much preferred poultry. Jesse didn't mind, he himself loved steak. 

Later that night, right before he went to bed, he received a text on his phone from Fareeha. It read "can't wait to see you in classes tomorrow friend! Goodnight"

He smiled to himself. Texting back a "g'night" he placed his phone on the ground next to him and drifted to sleep.


	6. "A boys morning meditation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta goes off on his morning stroll to clear his head and his heart.

Wednesday, 

Orisa, Reins dog, sat patiently outside of Zenyattas door. She loved him so much, and he loved her lots. He always played with her and fed her treats and walked her daily. 

Orisa originally was owned by a little girl, not too much younger then Zen, named Efi. Sadly because of an accident at an airport Efi died and Orisa was put up for adoption.

And it was great that this particular family adopted her, she was a bouncy little pup that loved hugs and cuddles.

The ten year olds door swung open, he was wearing a pair of red trousers and a grey t-shirt.

He had a pair of sandals on his feet and a pair of grey socks sticking out of his pocket. "Come, its time for a walk." He said in a calming and monotone voice. 

They headed downstairs, Zen grabbing her leash and attaching it to her collar. He noticed both his sisters were fast asleep and took extra care to stay silent. 

The pair crept down to the main floor of the house and he slowly unlocked the door. It slid open and he put one foot outside. 

Orisa rushed past him, nearly tripping him, he quickly ran after trying to pull the leash back to slow down. After only afew seconds she had slowed nearly to a stop, she was only fast when she wanted to be.

He let out a slight sigh and began to lead her forward along their usual path. 

Along the way they came across Lena who was on her morning run. "Salutations." He said as she passed. She waved hi and continued on till she got home. They got to the edge of the sidewalk and began on the dirt path that led down to a small creak. 

He took of his sandals and let his toes feel the rocks along the path. He felt that this way he could connect to how Orisa was feeling, as her paws are always open to the ground. 

He looked around to see the rising suns light shine through the high rising shrubs. The beautiful warmth he felt from this made him he feel energized and empowered, like he could take on the world.

Of course he would take on the world some other day. For now he was just walking his dog. 

They got down to the creek and he could feel the mud squish between his feet. He sat down on a rock and began his morning meditation.

He could hear the flow of the water, the rustle of the leafs. He was all that he could be at the moment, a perfect embodiment of peace ad harmony. 

He remembered a long time ago when, Jack had adopted Genji and his brother Hanzo. Genji despised Hanzo, blaming the death of his parents and the loss of some of his limbs on his elder brother. 

Zen remembered teaching Genji how to be kind, and understand others feelings, and not to hate Angela for trying to help build better prosthetics for Genji.

His mind trailed into more thoughts of his friends and family, he thanked the iris for his sisters. He was the first that had been adopted of the three.

He remembered the first time that Zarya, or so everyone called her, had entered their family, oh how joyous he had been, he had a big sister! 

She was rather rowdy but that was to be expected. Her family sent her away due to a war back in her home country, Russia. She often missed them and hoped one day to see them again.

Only a month after she arrived they received a letter that her parents were killed by a bomb set of by invaders. She was devastated.

As it became more clear who was invading Russia, they found it was the people of Zenyattas heritage that were the centre of the chaos. 

For a long time Zarya hated him, it was hard for their father to keep them under the same roof. It wasn't until Zarya was forced to work with someone else like Zen that she realize that it wasn't truly him who she should be blaming.

He quickly taught her how to control her emotions as so her judgment would not be clouded by anything, that she would remain unbiased on her opinions.

His mind continued onto the first time his second sister came into their care. Zarya was exited and extremely loud. So when Satya entered she was almost instantly terrified. 

It took awhile for them to calm both of them down, to this day it seems that Satya can't handle Zarya and Zarya feels horrible for it.

Zen tried many times to help Satya with her hatred but she always politely refused saying "it is better this way" and such forth.

Whenever he walked into the house he could feel the tension rising off the pair and felt that perhaps this was something they had to solve on their own.

He could feel the cold leave the rock beneath him as he sat. The bottom of his trousers no longer felt stiff. 

Alas the air around him seemed to grow colder and colder the longer he meditated. He could feel something horrible would happen soon, the same feeling he had before the newcomers came.

His feeling was correct then, as what happened at the barbecue was no joy for him or anyone else. 

He pondered on what it could be that came for them. More hurt feelings? If so whose, how would they react. His worries nearly broke his tranquility. 

Whatever was to come, he of course would be the one to smooth out the horrid problems the others cause.

He broke from his thought, it was about this time his father would wake, meaning he should head home.

He slipped off the rock and grabbed the end of Orisas leash. Heading back up the path he slipped his shoes back on and left his serene place. 

As he headed down the street back to his house, he saw an unfamiliar car and an unfamiliar person infront of Akandes house, a woman with short orange hair.

She wore a black dress shirt and a pair of nice looking dress pants and shoes to match. Obviously someone who took business seriously.

She was talking to Akande, the dreaded feeling returned to him. Whoever that woman was, she would not be good news for the neighbourhood...


	7. "Thoughts of an old Soldier"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack watches wistfully out his window.

Wednesday, else where,

Jack tumbled out of bed, falling onto the ground he let out a low grunt. He noticed a small lump on the side of his bed "...hana?" He asked in a gravely voice.

The tiny gremlin popped out of the sheets "yes papi?" She asked. A ball of white fur followed her out of the sheets.

"Sweetie, what did I say about Snowball being in the bed?" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry." She said hopping off the mattress, Snowball following close behind. She rushed out of the room, her bare feet making a small patter noise as she ran. 

Jack sighed "and put some socks on goddamnit" he yelled after her. His mood wasn't the best. Hanzo and Genji had been fighting all week so far. Jack assumes it started with Genji locking him out of the room.

He sauntered over to the kitchen. He pulled out a frying pan and some eggs. He took one onion, chopped it into fine pieces and threw it into the pan to fry with the eggs.

Taking some cheese next and throwing it in, more specifically mozza, some salt and lastly some pepper.

Making sure to have the right amount of everything. Placing it onto the centre of the table he cleared his throat. 

"GET UP SOLDIERS! ITS BREAKFAST" he heard all of his children bounding out of their respective rooms and into the dining room.

This time Mei was last, she was uttering something that Jack was unable to hear. Jack guessed it wasn't something very kind, Mei likes to sleep in.

Hanzo was rather chipper, checking his phone every so often. Maybe he was finally getting a girlfriend Jack pondered. 

"Who are you texting?" Jack asked. Hanzo looked up at him "my bow and arrow guy." Jack stared at him in disbelief "you have a bow and arrow guy??" 

Hanzo nodded "yesh, he informs me of all the latest models" he said "I ordered one yesterday and he'll tell me when its here." Jacks heart sunk, of course he had a bow and arrow guy.

Hanzo had been into archery ever since Jack showed him a documentary about it. When they got him his first bow Jack had taken him to a hunting and sport store that was closing so his first bow was pretty crappy.

He had taken Genji that same day to his first fencing lesson. Genji and Hanzo often fought about which was better. 

Genji took a second helping of eggs, as he spooned it onto his plate half of it slid of the utensil and landed onto the clear plastic table cover.

Hanzo stared at the blob his brother dropped in disbelief "you are a disgrace." His tone was harsh, but if you listened closely, VERY closely, you could hear humour in the end of his sentence.

Genji frowned "at least I text real people, not bow and arrow guys!" He spat venom, along with some spit, directly into his brother.

"At least I have ambition and a plan for life." He hissed back. Both Mei and Hana sunk into their seats.

Jack looked like he was about to say something when Mei stood and with absolute intimidation said "you two better stop your fighting or so help me I will make sure that neither of you so much as think a rude thought about eachother." 

It effectively quieted the two bickering boys. Mei sat back down and with a screech of her chair slid forwards. Hanzo shrunk into his seat, he couldnt fight a girl, sister, or not, verbal or physical. It was against his honour code.

Genji on the other hand, grabbed a fistful of egg and hucked it at Meis face. The breakfast slid gently down her glasses after a delightful 'splat' rang through the dining room. 

Mei was about to retaliate when Jack yelled at them to apologize and go get ready for school. 

They sulked off, leaving Jack and Hana alone. Somehow Hana had grabbed Jacks phone and was playing Hearthstone pocket edition.

Jack pondered if his torment would ever end. "Hana, you go brush teeth and get ready to go." 

She rolled her eyes and placed the phone back on the table. Bounding out of the room. Hanzo returned eventually to clean up so his father could go relax a tad bit.

He went to go sit by the houses front window, it was a large glass semi circle, in a trifold sort of set up, that looked very modern.

He gazed out the window and saw a sleek black car drive into Akandes driveway. It was strange. Jack k ew Akande was home, he could see him sitting on the front porch of his house (something Jack envied).

The person parked their car and gently opened the door. They had bright orange hair and wore a business casual suit. He attempted to decipher their gender as nothing about them gave away their sex.

The short hair could work for both a male of female, along with the dress pants, the dress shirt and the purple tie. From that distance Jack could barely see the thin lips, pointed nose and stylish eyebrows.

They looked alot like a real-estate agent. He watched as Akande stood to great the person and continued to have a full of conversation.

He wondered what they were speaking about, it seemed like a rather deep conversation as both of their expressions changed multiple times throughout.

He saw Reinhardts son walk past across the street Jack wondered.

He was eventually pulled from his infinite train of thoughts by a grunt from Hanzo. "Should I drive them once again father?" He asked. 

Jack nodded "yes, that would be appreciated." Hanzo sighed, the entire week he had been driving. And that was DRIVING him nuts!

Hopefully his bow and arrow guy wouldn't call mid drive. He gathered his siblings and left the abode. The air being less stuffy as they exited. 

Jack could feel the burden being lifted off his shoulder, he loved his adopted kids. But honestly. Sometimes they were just the worst.

His gaze drifted back to Akande and his associate as they were still talking. He had called Amelie out and introduced her to the sharply dressed folk.

Amelie herself was rather tall but this person was about two feet taller than her. It was honestly astounding how tall and thin they were.

Jack wondered wether he should go over and talk to them but decided not to. If this person would be important to the neighbourhood it would not take long for him to find out their name...


	8. "Not a Dwarf" part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torb and Lucio go on a unlikely team up together to the mall.

Thursday,

It was only halfway through the day and Torbjorn was tired. He had dispatched ten tow trucks over the course of the last four hours, an all of them returned at the same time. 

He had to work harder than he ever had, simply because he still had to pick his adopted daughter in another four hours. And well... Fixing ten different cars normally takes very very long.

He just stayed motivated. he instructed himself. 

He and Ana had decided to take their kids to the mall that evening. It was a rather large mall, it had an indoor pool, old pirate ship, aquarium, a pool and multiple waterslides, a indoor amusement park, two food courts, a stage, a movie theatre, five star hotel, and to top it all off it had eight hundred different stores.

It was safe to say it was one of the largest malls in the world, and that no matter what they spent the evening doing the girls would have a blast.

An hour past and he had finished five cars. Deciding to take a break he went and slumped back in the chair in his office. One of the families that came to pick up their car past his office and the kids snickered at how short he was.

The little boy pointed and mumbled to his sister "look at the dwarf!" He laughed. Torb could NOT deal with this right now "I'm not a dwarf!" He yelled back. 

He slid further back into his seat and gabbed a picture next to him on his desk. It was a beautiful photo of his late wife. She past away not long ago. 

He shared the best memories of his life with her. Their wedding, their first set of twins, the second set... The third... In short, he and his wife loved each other very much, and they got blessed with twins multiple times.

It wasnt long after his wife passed he adopted Angela. He heard about the swiss girls case and knew that he could help.

Angelas biological parents loved her very much, they realized her genius, sadly they had very little money. So to give her her best chance at life she went into the adoption system.

From what he knew so far, Angela loved what he did for her. She may not see him as a father figure, but maybe more of an uncle. 

It didn't bother him. His break finished and he hurried off to finish the last five cars.

By the time he had to punch out he had just finished the last automobile. It was no surprise how fast he worked, when motivated Torb could do anything.

He pulled his Volkswagen beetle-more commonly known as a punch buggy-out of the garage. It was small but efficient blue car with some slight alterations.

Changing gear, he drove off to the current school Angela was going to. He pulled up to the jr high and noticed her standing outside talking to Fareeha. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, his accent made him sound like a pirate. Angela nodded and waved farewell to Fareeha. 

"So how was yer day?" He interrogated. Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to him. 

 

"We started a project today and my group is completely incompetent..." She said in an almost whisper, as if it was a sort of secret that her classmates were idiots. 

She buckled in "its a simple anatomy project and none of them even know where the skull goes!" She slid back into the seat as she continued on in her head, giving herself a headache.

He started up the vehicle and pulled away from the school "other than that, how was your day?" Somehow her frown managed to go even deeper "Boys kept hitting on me..." She hissed, venom oozing out of every word.

Torbjorn rolled his eyes "well they're idiots." He coughed and changed the subject. "Are you ready for tonight?" 

She glanced out the window "yeah." She mumbled. They sat in silence. "Is Lucio coming along?" She asked innocently.

She wasn't trying to be rude, but with Lucio around things got more complicated, after his outlandish and rebellious music reached the radio people all over heard it. Some people assumed that he was the sort that shoplifted so he's been banned from stores all across the country...

Either way, he wasn't allowed in most places there. Torb shook his head "Lucio and I are going to walk around without you girls." Angela nodded in understanding. 

They sat the rest of the drive in silence. They pulled up to their driveway. It didn't take long for them to head off again, turns out Ana had gotten a head start to the mall and called Torb thirty minutes early to ask why he was late, just to bother him.

Not sure which entrance Ana was at with the girls, and Lucio, Torb parked at the one near the theater. "Alright, lets go fin them." He announced to nobody as Angela was already heading somewhere.

He hobbled after her "You have any idea where yer going?" He asked her. Angela nodded slightly and looked down at him to make eye contact. 

"Fareeha told me they would be waiting by the waterpark." He nodded in understanding. About five minutes passed and they reached the area that Fareeha claimed they would be.

"I don't see them!" He grunted. Angela searched the area, a quizzical look upon her face.

"Oh! There!" Angela yelled and ran off in the direction of a sweet shop. Torb was forced to follow.

Of course Angela was right and saw the four of them sitting on a bench outside the store, Lucio happily eating a bag of frog shaped gummy bears.

Ana stood "ah, you finally made it." She loved to insult him, all in good fun of course. He grunted in response. "Are you girls ready to head off?" Ana looked to her daughters and Angela.

All three nodded "alright then off we go!" She began to walk off without discussing plans with Torb. 

"Wait Ana! When are we supposed to..." His sentence trailed off as he saw the clique of females disappear. He then turned to Lucio "I guess its just us now eh?" He stated gruffly.

Lucio nodded slightly "uh yeah..."


	9. "Not a Dwarf" part2

Lucio and Tobjorn walked around the mall, they were having a hard time finding a place that Lucio wasn't banned from. "How about the mini golf?" Lucio shook his head "I accidentally started a riot there once and they broke some of the clubs." 

"At both?" Torbjorn asked. The boy nodded. "The waterpark?" Torb tried. "Someone broke all the slides last time I was there and they blamed me..." Lucio sighed, he wasn't one to hold a grudge, but who ever it was that framed him was on the top of his hit list.

"I'm not sure if I should even ask about the amusement park." Torb grunted. "Actually, I've never been there." He stated "Mom says its too dangerous." 

"Good. Then we'll go there." The Swedish man grabbed the Brazilians arm and pulled him across the mall to the amusement park. He paid for tickets and they were off.

First they wanted to do something easy, so they took the kiddie train that drove through the indoor area. "Woah, that looks cool!" Lucio pointed to a ride. It was a pillar and a disk on top which had swings hanging from it. As the ride turned on, the pillar would raise the rest up into the air and start spinning, making the swings fly around it.

Stepping off the train at the next stop, which was only a few feet away from the ride, the two hurried before it would start another round. They arrived at the foot of the ride and before they could mount it, the ride attendant stopped them.

Looking at pair, the woman in a dark blue uniform with a yellow alien-like thing on the back of her shirt, signifying she worked here, calmly began "I'm sorry sir, you can't go on this ride." 

Torb stared at her "what are you afraid of him starting a riot on the swings?!?" She looked nervous "n-not him sir, you, your too short for the height regulations." Torb frowned. 

With a mature sigh he stepped aside and out of the line for the ride. "Go on without me boy." He said crossing his arms and motioning for Lucio to head in.

"Are you sure?" Torb nodded "just go." Lucio smiled, thanked him and ran off to the ride. 

Lucio unclipped the seat and slid under the bar. He followed the other people around him and sat on a swing on the outside. Clipping it back up he waited for the ride to start. 

Some others infront of him sat with their kids and Lucio wondered what it was like to have a dad. He of course had one but he figured something happened to him, and his adoptive mom wasn't married so no adoptive father there.

The closest thing he had to a dad was Jack, but he was always busy with his own kids and Lucio didn't want to be a bother. The ride began and he felt his feet pull off the floor.

Wind in his hair, arms stretched out. True bliss. He forgot everything and enjoyed the moment, something he believed people should do more often.

From his high up spot he could see the entire park, kids running around, couples playing claw games trying to win each others love. Everyone was having fun. Except for one grumpy face by the bottom of the swings.

Torbjorn hated this, he was born with this curse and though he thought he could escape it as an adult, fate always had to come and slap some reality into his life. At least Lucio was having fun. 

The ride began to slow and the pillar descended into itself. Lucios feet hit the ground and for a moment it felt strange. He went round the bottom of the ride back to where Torbjorn was standing.

"Maybe we should go find a place without height restrictions?" Lucio asked in a guilty tone. He only received a grumble in reply. "I don't think the haunted house has any restrictions!" 

Hoping to brighten Torbjorns mood he dragged the elder man over to the haunted house ride. The ride itself was a plaster, wood, and spray paint disaster. It was designed to look like a cave, with a small track going through it.

Not many people waited in line, but enough that the pair had to wait for one cycle of people to pass through it. Lucio spent that time talking about many things, including (but not limited to), how much fun the last ride was, how much it sucked that Torbjorn couldn't come with, and how exited he was, as this was going to be his first haunted house.

Finally it was their turn to ride. Stepping into the second cart Lucio felt like this may have been a mistake, what if it was too scary?

A bar came down over their legs and the ride began. The track pulled threm through the dark tunnel and Lucio waited for something terrifying to jump out and scare him. Instead there were just light up plaster scenes that don't even scare little kids. 

Torbjorn grunted and refused to acknowledge the horrible architecture. The clunk of the track was driving him mad, maybe he should try to get a job here and show the engineers how its really done. 

Torbjorn had a masters in most sorts of engineering and architecture, he studied for years and years until, in many ways, he became the perfect engineer. Sadly the only job he could find was working in a body shop. 

Mr Mechanics, the shop he worked at, did pay handsomely though so there wasn't much he could complain about. 

The ride ended and the pair got out. Lucio looked rather let down at the lack of fright he had endured. Luckily there was a myriad of rides they were yet to try. 

Most of the roller coasters were out, Torb could easily slide under the bar, so were the indoor sky drop rides, and anything that spun to fast. 

The only roller coaster was something called the swiss cheese, which was really a bad name, the ride went all over the park. In a way it was just a disk with seats that spun slowly as it moved across the track. Like it was a amusement park ride version of taking a math test that you didn't study for, but doesn't affect your grade so you don't care. Nothing about it was appealing.

They rode it regardless of how lame it looked. Next was a sort of seasonal ride. With the month being October it was only natural that they had a special ghost shooting ride.

Another sad attempt to appeal to older audiences that would get the reference to the movie "Spectre busters", which was very very old. This "attraction" was the sort where you sit in a cart with fake guns on it and shoot at badly animated ghosts.

As boring as it seemed, the idea of competing for who shot the most ghosts intrigued the pair an they rode it several times. 

As the exited the ride for what seemed like the hundredth time, Torbs phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered "Torbjorn speaking." 

On the other end was Ana. She seemed mad about something "where are you?" She seethed into the phone. The time became all to obvious to Torbjorn as he looked at his phone and it read 9:43. This was probably far later than Ana wanted her kids to stay up.

"Well, we didn't exactly plan a time to meet up." He answered a question that had not been asked. He continued "where are we supposed to meet anyways?" 

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line "back where we started, hurry please!" She hung up and Torb was left bewildered by her rudeness. 

He looked up at Lucio "time to go." He stated and Lucio was visibly disappointed. They headed out of the park, through a foodcourt, past a large row of stores, past the ice rink, till thy finally made it back to their first meeting place. 

They were met by the smiling faces of Lena, Fareeha and Angela. Who were all holding different kinds of bubble tea. Sadly they were also met by the angered face of Ana.

She was not pleased by the lack of communication, though entirely her fault, and was prepared to unleash her wife-like wrath upon her friend for keeping her kids up this late.

He gave a innocent shrug in response to her death glare and at that she let out a breath held in for too long. This calmed her for the moment while she gathered her kids and once again traded Lucio and Angela. 

They said they goodbyes and headed off to the different parking lots. Angela went on and on about how Ana had taken them to play mini golf and they got to go to multiple attractions within the mall.

When asked about what he did with Lucio, Torbjorn simply left it at "we went on some rides at the park." Which gave Angela much less information than she had hoped for. 

Reaching home, he pulled his beetle into the driveway and locked it in the garage, taking no notice to the flat tire, that going to be tomorrows problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you know what mall irl I was describing.


	10. "Work on Emotion"

Friday,

Akande hated getting up early. Akande hated eating breakfast as soon as he got up. Akande hated dealing with the orange haired therapist. 

Her name was Moira. Akande forgot her last name though. Not because he didn't care, but because he hated her enough to forcibly remove her last name from his mind.

What he hated most about her was her lack of development. 

She pulled up two days ago in a sleek black vehicle. Spoke to Amelie about how she felt. Gave Amelie some experimental pills of her own design, which was some how legal, only to suppress her emotions, rather than deal with them.

Unlike how Akande had hoped she would, Moira did nothing to help Amelie. When he heard of a amazing therapist living here, he didn't expect someone who cared more for scientific progression rather than human progression. 

Either way he'd have to deal with her. He walked down to the kitchen to make himself a morning pot of coffee. The beautiful marble countertop greeted his mind an reminded him how wonderful this kitchen looked.

Not only was the counter marble, the cabinets and backsplash had been chosen specifically to look amazing with the counter. He opened one of the gorgeous cabinets and found the coffee beans, which he then proceeded to grin up and make his coffee with.

He started every day like this, a cup of joe and a seat on the porch. he thought he smiled to himself. To anyone else he looked like a man who's life had been wholesome and full of joy. 

In reality he was planning the death of the therapist Moira, and also his escape from jail once he killed her.

It didn't take Amelie long to come down the stairs and make her way into the kitchen. She took her pills and went to join Akande on the porch with a glass of strawberry flavoured milk.

This place was nothing like France. Rather than the smell of perfume and smokers cigars filling the air, like she had grown accustom to, it smelled of forest here. Too much of an undeveloped smell for such a developed place she pondered.

She continued to think of how she did not burst into tears on her thoughts of France. She truly felt nothing, the pills the tall woman had given her must've been working. She attempted to remember the womans name, they'd met twice now and it annoyed Amelie that she ha forgotten the womans name.

She would ask Akande but for reasons that escaped her she didn't want to. 

And so the two sat, a tall African man and a shorter but still somewhat tall French adolescent. Rocking back and forth in the rocking chairs set up. Akandes gaze fell upon his watch, which read 5:00 am. If the black car hadn't pulled up at that moment, Alande would have had reason to call her late.

She parked and began to exit her vehicle. Moira gave a quick look around the neighbourhood to see if she could spot Akandes fellow residents watching her. It had become a game to her. Try and spot as many people as you could before they hide behind their curtains.

She tried to remember their looks and which house they lived in. They tall blue house with a round window belonged to a darker skinned woman with black hair that reach the bottom of her ribcage. 

The yellow house with the red door belonged to a blonde haired man. From what she gathered, he was up every morning and made it his job to watch her. The green house had the white haired man living in it, he always wore sunglasses, even indoors, which baffled Moira. 

She learnt that that was also the man with the explosive son. Maybe she could rope them into becoming her clients. Then there was the large grey house, this belonged to the man with a cut over one of his eyes. 

Directly next to Akandes house was a beige house, and though she never saw the owner of the house she saw their kid. The girl with purple tipped hair. The second time Moira came, the girl brought a camera to the window. 

Somewhere on the street lived a very short bearded man, she honestly didn't care where as it seemed he took no interest in her being here. 

And so, once she finished her count off of the people of the street she headed up the path to her job. Akande greeted her with kindness that they both knew was fake. 

Whatever to keep the nosy neighbours from being to curious. 

Akande opened the dark brown door to allow the woman in, she smiled at him and proceeded inside. Amelie followed in after her so Akande would have to hold to door open for her too.

"So, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, how are the pills working Amelie?" Moira had a thick Irish accent. "I suppose they are working well." She answered. 

Akande closed the door behind him. "How do you feel?" She interrogated "I do not feel, was that not the point?" A smile crept across Moiras face "yes indeed it was." 

The trio walked through the kitchen to the living room where they sat in the individual cream coloured leather chairs. "Any struggles in school?" Amelie shook her head "other that people seeming to dislike me, no." 

Moira was taking down notes "well that is only natural. And how about life around here? Anymore trouble with the other residents?" On her first visit, both Akande and Amelie had told their version of the barbecue disaster. 

"I have not had any contact with them." Moira put that down. "Well, I suggest you try to make some friends, it'll help test to see if the pills really are working. This way I can decide if you'll need something a bit stronger." Amelie laid back in the chair.

She hated making friends, it was a horrible struggle and she found she had nothing in common with anyone, at least nothing she could really remember. Since her kidnapping all she could think about was her life after. Her mind barely wondered about ballet anymore. She always found herself thinking of here and now.

As she thought of these things, her mind held back any good memories with her parents or Gerard. She found herself not caring. Her mind kept her from friends, but it didn't bother her. Maybe she already had her happy ending with Gerard, all girls who believed they had a second chance at true love like that were fools.

Still, she was unfazed.

Moira jotted down a few more sentences about the meeting before they finished, it had only taken an hour of their time. Now at 6 pm it was time for Moira to leave and Amelie to prepare for school. 

Akande resisted the urge to slam the door on Moira on her way out. It was petty and mattered little, they were both adults and would treat this business as such. No hate or resentment would be shown. So instead he gently closed it whilst waving farewell.


	11. "Camera in the Kitchen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji wakes to a possible mistake

Saturday,

Genji struggled out of the green sheets, twisting around his legs like a snake. Though he loved snakes, this was not a nice feeling. Almost as if the thing keeping him warm in the night would hold him down and slowly eat him in the most painful way imaginable. 

He allowed his mind to wonder into the macabre thoughts of being eaten alive, then of being buried alive. He lay still for a hot second before Hanzo came marching in, he was already fully clothed and ready to head out to, wherever, it was that he was going. 

"Why are you wearing that awful vest Hanzo?" Genji asked in as rude a tone as he could manage. Hanzo was in fact wearing a dark grey-blue vest and blue plaid buttoned shirt underneath. It looked like he was going camping.

Hanzo turned to look at the green mess that was his brother "none of your business." Genji scowled "it is very much my business. We live in the same room." To that Hanzo shook his head "we sleep here, I spend my time out doing archery and you doing kendo. So no, we do not live in our rooms." 

Genji rolled his eyes, he knew Hanzo could feel that he had done so, knowing when your sibling is being rude is a sort of sixth sense that one acquires. "Are you going camping?" Genji asked, changing the subject. 

"Yes. So is father. Brigitte will be here in an hour to babysit you." Hanzo answered. Brigitte was Torbjorns youngest biological daughter, a close family friend. 

When they were younger she would babysit, but she hasn't done that in years. "You are lying." Genji scoffed. Hanzo slowly turned his head so he could give Genji a perfect view of his slight smirk and the gleam of cockiness in his eyes. 

"Actually no, father told the others of our trip and they are coming along, so all the youngest shall be here for the day." Hanzos 'lie' seemed almost like a truth. Genji couldn't take the risk of believing a lie, it would be humiliating and Hanzo would call him gullible for the next 52 weeks. So he decided to ask their father.

Jack looked at Genji, Jack was wearing an outfit nearly the same as Hanzos, rather than blue it was red and to top off the look he wore one of those horrible fishermens hats. A true dad.

"Yeah, I forgot to inform you this morning when I woke you." Jack did indeed not wake him, he was probably to busy, "all the other adults on the street are coming camping with us for the weekend, so alot of the kids will be sleeping here, like a mass sleepover." Jack smiled and ruffled Genjis hair.

All Genji could think of was how horrible this would go. A weekend, no supervision, save Brigitte of course. It would make no difference if she was here or not, as much as they all loved her, she was very, very bad at controlling them. 

"When are you leaving?" Genji interrogated. "Just after 12:00" Jack picked up a cooler and headed out to put it in his vehicle. This signified the end of the conversation.

Genji slicked back his grassy hair, might as well get to know the other kids, he knew little about the newbie Jesse so he figured that today he'd try his best to befriend the boy.

It was now 11:00 Genji had changed into a hoodie and a pair of sweats rather than his lovely red boxers. Upon his head he wore a grey headband, used to keep his medium length spiky hair out of his eyes. 

He pondered if this was the reason Mei always wore hair pins. Quickly tossing aside the thought to focus on more important tasks, his eyes landed on a small camera set up on the kitchen counter.

It was an odd sight, small, black, a purple sugar skull on the side. He had certainly never seen it before. Had Hanzo put it there? No, that couldn't be the case as Hanzo would never in his life own anything purple. Maybe Hanas but she has no need for one, and he doubted she knew how to operate it.

He picked it up and turned it around when someone tapped him on the shoulder, taking him by surprise and also taking a slap to the face as he spun around. 

He looked to see Olivia, from the Reyes household. "What are you doing here?" He asked as non violently as he could. "Wow, nice welcome, get slapped and questioned. Is that how you greet all girls?" She sassed. 

Genji narrowed his eyes at her humour. "It was a joke." She said with a non apologetic shrug. "Plus I'm here cause my Papa is going camping so we gotta be here." Genji crossed his arms in a authoritative way, hoping to intimidate her like he had seen Hanzo do so many times before. 

"Your early." He said in a mock Hanzo voice. "And your not as scary as your brother." She jabbed a long fingernail, with the same sugar skulls painted on as seen on the camera, into his chest. 

His gaze moved from her finger to her eyes "so I take it this is your camera then." He held up the black box. She snatched it out of his hands "and here I thought you were too dumb to notice this sort of thing." 

His eye brows furrowed, she knew how to get a rise out of people, that was for sure. "Well I did notice, why did you set up a camera in our kitchen?" Genji pushed. To that Olivia only shrugged "I have my reasons." 

Genji decided to let it be, giving her a warning that if he ever caught another of her cameras in their house he wouldn't hesitate to call the police, he saw her muttered something under her breath, its almost was like she was taunting him.

He rested his hands on the back of his head and walked away, if the Sombra was here that means so was the Cowboy. He looked around the house and found him playing some video games with Hana.

He knocked on the side of the door with one of his metal prosthetics. Hana didn't move a muscle but he was able to get Jesses attention. "Sup partner?" Jesse gave him a warm smile. "Not much, just wondering what you two were doing." Genji said coming and sitting on one of the cushions next to Jesse.

"Jus sum Mario kart." Jesse answered. "Might I join?" Genji asked Hana. She nodded and without breaking contact with the screen handed him a controller. 

Genji was the only one who could rival her in video games, but since Jesse was here and seeing his spot in 12th in the last race, Genji decided to take it rather leisurely.

Several rounds passed and each time Genji had got second by pure accident, the one time Jesse was in first a blue shell hit him and everyone passed him. And yet, Jesse continued smiling. Then came a knock on the door. Genji stood and went to open the bunny sticker covered wood, turning the handle on slightly to the left and opening it a crack. Jack looked ready to leave, it must've already been twelve. 

"Who's all in there with you?" Jack asked "Hana and Jesse." Genji stated. Jack nodded "alright, Brigitte just got here, everyone else is going to watch a movie downstairs soon, and we're going in five minutes. Make sure to brush teeth and make sure Hana does too."

Jack listed chores and other habits of good hygiene only to end his three minute rant with "and I told Brigitte to make sure you do all of this so don't let me down, I'll know."   
Genji nodded "alright, bye then." He began closing the door. 

"Wait!" Jack slammed his foot in it before it closed completely which warranted a look from Genji. "Love you." The blonde yelled into the room of assorted children. "See you tomorrow." And with that he left.

Saying goodbye to the children then starting his car and driving off with Hanzo and the other adults.

This was going to be one crazy weekend...


	12. "Stairs, Dogs, and Amnesia"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji can't seem to figure out how he ended up where he is.

Genji slowly opened his eyes. He was laying down but that didn't make sense, he didnt remember going to bed. Plus the roof looked different from in his room. 

He tried to get up but found a uncomfortable slightly cold lump, which seemed to be trying to get out from under him.

He hesitated and looked around first to try and asses his situation. First he noticed the kitchen behind him, then the stairs infront of him, he only needed to figure out what was below him.

A hand, equally as cold as the lump, grab his shoulder and try to push him off. "s'il te plaît, sors de moi." The lump spoke french.

The lump could only be one person. like a flipped over tortoise, Genji was unable to right himself. "please, you are quite heavy." Amelie pleaded from below him. He stopped for a second, he wasn't that heavy. He felt Amelie try again to push. 

Still he could not budge. Maybe, he wondered, something was stopping him fro- his train of thought was derailed as Orisa, the lovable yet huge dog, made herself known by heading up Genji and laying on his arm.

Now that must weigh alot. "Go away Orisa." He hissed, she didn't budge. He heard more clicking of claws on tile as snowball came up from behind and started licking his face. 

Too afraid to open his mouth, lest snowballs tongue wander as far from his cheek as it was. So instead he sat there humming a scream. If only he could remember what pushed him into this situation. 

he thought. Soon came the dawning realization that he had tripped down the stairs and landed on Amelie who must've been heading up the stairs.

Meanwhile Amelie, who had been instructed by Mei that if she wanted to she could go and play some video games with Hana, Genji and Jesse upstairs. Now though, she was laying under Genji, fairly certain she bruised a rib, her nose bleeding and to add insult to injury, a small white dog started licking Genji so his body was naturally convulsing because it "tickled". 

It seemed that between the movie and video games nobody heard them fall. 

Genji turned his head away from snowball and tried to yell for help when he noticed two more dogs coming at his prosthetics. "Don't you do it!" He said in a authoritative voice. Winston got very close to his leg and laid thankfully next to it. Bastion on the other hand laid next to Winston on Genjis prosthetic leg.

Once again snowball came around and started licking Genjis face. This was a nightmare. He saw a leg round the corner, purple leggings and no shoes or socks. "Hewlp" he was able to yell soft and quickly before turning his head away from snowball.

"No." Was all the answer he got, which was followed by a distressed hum from Amelie. "Please!" He yelled. "Nah, this is way funny, I gotta get it on camera y'know." It was Olivia. Of course. With his hands still free and able to motion he considered giving her the middle finger on both hands but if she had a camera she most certainly would show it to his dad.

He noticed moccasins come round the corner. Oh thank goodness, Mei. "Shoo Snowball. Orisa, Bastion." She pushed the dogs away and helped Genji up to reveal the pancaked Amelie. 

She extended a hand and Amelie gladly grabbed it. Once up Amelie tried her best to stop her nose from bleeding. "Sorry, do have any tissues?" Genji ran off and grabbed some, returning and handing them to Amelie. 

Mei was already scolding Olivia for not helping. Olivia wasn't listening and just laughing at the ordeal. "Someone could have gotten seriously hurt." Olivia rolled her eyes "or what died?" Mei nodded in response. 

"Are you ok Amelie?" Genji questioned. She nodded softly. "Though we should probably tell Brigitte about what happened here." Genji nodded.

The shenanigans had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is personally my favourite chapter.


	13. "Icy Stares and Cold Hard Glares"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armwrestling championship solves all ya problems!

Fareeha was laying on the couch watching the movie alone, all the others had gone to help Genji and Amelie. She figured they, especially Amelie, would not enjoy being surrounded by so many people.

Brigitte had worked on stopping Amelies nose from bleeding, which proved a difficult task. Whilst the others asked Genji what had occurred and he gave the most charismatic story of falling down stairs, landing on someone and being sat on by dogs that you'd ever hear.

She stretched herself out on the couch and felt herself grow increasingly tired as she fell asleep.

Fareeha had wings, she turned her head slightly to see the blue beauties. The feathers each tipped with gold, covered her new limbs and shook when she commanded they do so.

She smiled softly and took off into the air. She flew over canyons, glaciers, lakes and ponds, each giving her a reflection of herself in the sky.

All of a sudden she began to plummet towards the earthy floor. As she made contact it broke apart and allowed her passage into the centre of the earth. Which turned out to be a glowing portal.

She tried to stop herself from falling into it but it seemed her wings had stopped working, instead they emitted a useless purple glow. The glow traveled through her veins and restricted any movement that might save her from the portal.

Its pure light engulfed her and she felt herself land on something hard. Fareeha awoke with a start, laying on the soft teal rug in front of the scarlet couch. 

"Olivia!" Angela scolded. "Hey I tried to wake her up, she was taking up the whole couch." The teen gave a uncaring shrug. 

"Plus I though we were going to do the armwrestling tournament here." Olivia added. "Well yes but you still shouldn't push Fareeha." Angela helped Fareeha up from the floor. "What armwrestling tournament?" She asked in a generous tone. 

"Someone thought is was a good idea to suggest a armwrestling tournament and of course Aleksandra had to take the challenge." Fareeha sighed, this was going to hurt. 

The others joined them after a few moments, Brigitte brought some soda for everyone. "Alright, so who's up first?" Satya looked around the room "well, I think Zarya should go last. Then our arms will not already be hurting." The others nodded in agreement.

"First Satya and Lucio." Genji ordered. The pair looked at him "why us dude?" Lucio interrogated. "You do not seem to like each other so I figured you should settle your disputes this ways." This was true, Satya did not like Lucio. 

The root of her hatred came from the events if a party last halloween. Each year Reinhardt hosted the costume parties. Each year he had Satya set out the decorations because she loved it so. To thank her for her hard work he always set out a tin of her favourite cookies with the other party snacks.

It was this particular year that Reinhardt had decorated one of the cookies specially with her name on it and left it in the bottom of the tin. Eventually that was the only cookie left and as she headed for the table with the snacks to claim her final prize, she saw Lucio mindlessly grab it out of the tin and shove it in his mouth.

That is the story of how she came to hate Lucio.

They both nodded in agreement, this was truly a great plan. The two set up on opposite sides of the coffee table. Brigitte kneeled down and held their hands together "alright, I want a clean fight. No cheating, elbows stay on the table. Three, two, one, go!" She released the tiny hands and it was almost over as Satyas hand was shot an inch from the table. Luckily she was able to save it.

Pushing it up and back to the middle they began the tug of war that came with this competition. Sometimes their hands would go to the left, Lucios would be loss, or to the right, Satyas would be loss. They both looked eachother in the eyes as Satya made the final move. She pushed Lucios hand hard into the table and the others cheered. 

"But how...?" Lucio asked, defeated. "Zarya has us perform daily exercises." Zarya gave a joyful nod at the memories. 

Brigitte clapped her hands together "alright, winner Satya, she'll be moving on. So now Jesse, you and Olivia go." 

Like the others they set up on the table, Jesse giving a death glare and Olivia smirking. "No cheating, begin in three, two, one, go!" Brigitte let go and their hands stayed in the middled. 

Once they had begun all could see the shock on Olivias face. She hadn't anticipated how strong he was. Their hands leaned in towards victory for Jesse.

He pushed just a bit further and had claimed victory. Finally he had something to hold over her head, just as she could say he wasn't Gabes real son.

"Jesse victorious! Lena, Jamison, your up next." They set up and held onto each others hands. Lena would have had the advantage if she hadnt spent all her time running rather than working on arm strength.  You couldn't however, say that Jamison had the advantage either. His hands were strong but his overall arm strength not so much, you could see it in how scrawny he was.   

"Alright. Three, two, one, go!" It held even for a few long minutes before Jamison gave out. Lena had lost so much energy she could barely smash his hand into the table and instead lightly tapped it on the wooden platform.

The tournament went on. Elimination after elimination till only two were left, Zarya and Mei. Zarya had been winning by pure strength where as Mei won by staring at the enemy, freezing them in her sight and easily removing them for the contest.

Tensions were rising as they all watched Brigitte let go of their hands. Zarya was frozen and still impossible to move. A paradox had occurred, unmovable object meet an unstoppable force. Minutes of staring until Mei felt Zaryas grip loosen, this was her chance. A three second window opened and Mei jumped right through it, forcing Zaryas hand as quickly as she could into the table.

For someone as young as she was, Zarya was by far the strongest here.


	14. "Jamisons no good Imagination"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamisons got super heroes on the brain as he falls asleep.

Jamison crawled into his sleeping bag. He had clearly instructed that his bed be laid where he could see everyone, so he could have something interesting to think about before he slept. 

And so his bed was made on top of a table. His odd amber eyes traveled over the groups. Wondering, formulating. When they came upon an idea. What if they were all super heroes.

He turned onto his slightly bent back and tapped his chin in thought. he thought.

he smiled to himself. 

he nodded to no one in particular. 

_with each thought he drew closer to sleep._

_What he didn't know is that once he fell asleep, his mind would give him a glimpse of this Jamison made superhero world, that he wouldn't remember because it'd be a dream._

_His eyes closed and his mouth began to make that awful loud snoring noise._

_Meanwhile his dreams began._

_A quick explosion propelled Junkrat out a window of the top floor of a fifty story building. He threw another bomb beneath him, detonated and it sent him tumbling onto the roof of the next, much smaller, skyscraper._

_A blue light caught Junkrats attention and he turned to his his arch enemy, Tracer. The Australian junker didn't know her true identity, her face always hidden behind the bright orange and white mask._

_"Give up the gold ya bottom feedin bloke!" She yelled in hot pursuit as he ran to the next building. Blue and gold streak knocked Junkrat onto his sides, Pharah and Mercy. A deadly duo. The damage dealer and the doctor._

_The list of names could go on. Out of his three 'hunters' he only knew the true identity of one o them. Mercy aka Angela Ziegler. A doctor famous for creating nano biotics._

_"Shove off ya dingos!" He half screeched. Pharah landed on the roof infront of him. Each of the women advancing from a different side. Suddenly, he decided the money wasn't worth his life._

_He dropped the bags and rolled of the edge of the metal tower. The three rushed to the edge in shock to see what horrors befell him._

_Rather than seeing him land face first into the pavement, the trio saw him speeding away, riding the back of a large pink robot._

_D.va, one of Junkrats allies. She was in real life just as famous as she was infamous for her life of crime. Perhaps the crime part wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't idolized by most of the population._

_Every run in the heroes had with her always resulted in their online shaming for attempting to hurt the star. Still, whatever shaming came, they had a duty. To protect the world from evil doers!_

_Tracer teleported after the duo, Mercy and Pharah flying close behind. They knew D.vas mech couldn't last long in the air, all they had to do was wait for her inevitable fall with the mad man and swoop in and save them at the last moment._

_Little did they know that Hana Song and Jamison Fawkes, aka the two villains in question, had made a game changing change to her mech. The boosters sputtered and the heroes drew nearer when suddenly..._

_"Nerf This!" D.va ejected out of the back of her mech, upon exit she grabbed hold of Junkrats peg leg and pulled him off as well. The mech itself began to give of a nuclear glow._

_"Its gonna blow!" Tracer called out to the other heroes. "We have to save as many citizens as we can!" Mercy cried. Pharah understood what to do right away._

_She dropped down and grabbed onto the mech. With help of her suit, she lifted it high into the air. Within seconds the bomb went off._

_"No!" Angela shrieked. Tracer only stood in amazement._

_Though their plan to drop a bomb on the area had work in the sense of distracting the heroes, it still got them no closer to getting further from the ground. Hana readied herself mentally for the feeling of bone shattering. And yet, it never came._

_Green lights danced across her fleeting vision as someone saved both her and her falling companion. "Good one Genji. Oi! Looks like Sheila heres had enough for the day." Junkrat snapped his fingers infront of her ears to try to wake her._

_"Perhaps we should leave." Genji stated. "We are drawing some unwanted attention." People across the street were either looking up at where the explosion had gone off or staring at Jamison and his cohorts._

_One photographer caught Genjis hidden eyes. A man he knew by the name of Zenyatta Tekhartha. He had been taking pictures of all of this. They headed round a corner and into an alleyway. The photographer followed, not too closely but still to close for Genjis comfort._

_"Lay down a trap." He ordered. "Wot? Ere? But it aint like Tracer or the lotta em will fall for that!" He waved his hands. "Just do it." The cyborg seethed. "Foin." He grumbled and laid down a bear trap like device._

_Once done he ran once again ahead of the others, leading them to his secret base. Genji heard the satisfying yelp of the reporter as he stepped in the trap._

_Reaching the special brick wall Junkrat cleared his throat "rise and shine!" He said softly yelling. The brick pulled away, much like they would in some sort of magic school movie._

_The computer spoke "Its time to wake up Jamison." It said in a monotone voice. "Wot?" He looked up at the speaker. "Jamison, your gonna miss breakfast." It said in a different voice._

_This prompted the 'real' Jamison awake. Had his arms and legs not been secured in the sleeping bag, he might have fallen off the table._

_Mei was leaning over him and softly tapping his cheek "Brigittes making breakfast for everyone, it would be rude not to hurry up." He sat up and wriggled his hands free as so he could rub his eyes._

_"Y'know, I had the weirdest dream." He said softly. "Mm?" Mei looked at him curiously. "Yeah, but I cant well remember what it was about."_


	15. "Forest Lobster"

Sunday,

The brisk smell of fresh forest air caught Hanzo's nose by surprise. He lifted himself off the cot and sat with his knees nearly touching his chest.

He admitted he slept well. When he rubbed his hair between his fingers he felt the grease and saw the oils all over his hands. It was repulsive. His biological father would never have stood for such uncleanliness.

Still Hanzo let it be, he pulled his raven grease hair up in a high ponytail like always. His arms brushed against his stubble, 18 and yet he was able to grow such abundant amounts of facial hair in such a short time.

He pulled off his pyjamas and quickly put on a fresh pair of underwear, unlike what Genji, who slept in his underwear, would have done, a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt with a picture of a wolf on it, and finally his favourite jacket. 

As he left the tent he felt the drops of water on the sides of the fly, it must have rained that night. He looked around to see he was the first one awake. The green trees looked amazing with the fresh water droplets. 

Light shined between the canopy and Hanzo felt the suns warmth. He slid a watch over his wrist and checked the time. 7:43. They'd have to pack up and leave in an hour and seventeen minutes.

Hanzo stood admiring the forest in an absent way, simply staring off whilst his mind guilted himself into thinking he wasted his weekend. Not that he didn't have time during the week, as he has no school and only a four hour shift at the "taste of venice" restaurant. 

All hanzo did was wait and wash tables, not challenging but still a task for him to complete.

Not long after he woke, Jack got up. He dressed back into the tacky camping outfit he had worn yesterday and started getting ready for breakfast. He picked up his fishing rod and walked down to the lake, Hanzo followed without a rod. 

"Father, you will catch nothing. It is too late in the year to do such things." The old soldier rolled his eyes. "I will catch something Hanzo. You'll see." 

Hanzo gave a sceptical look and decided to follow him. "We do not have much time to catch many fish. So unless you can catch a fish, fillet, and cook it in under an hour then we really should make something else for breakfast." Jack waved him off as if his fact was nothing more than advice from a non-believer. 

Jack found a nice large rock near the lake, put some bait of the end of the hook, swung, and off it flew into the water. All they could see as to where the line was was a simple red and white bob. Jack slowly moved the line around in the water, hoping to catch the attention of a fish.

"Father, we are wasting time. There is a chance that if you do catch a fish it will be inedible. A bottom feeder." Still Jack ignored him. Hanzo sat next to the veteran. His hand touched the moss and bird poo covered rock so Hanzo made the mental note to thoroughly wash his hands later.

They sat in silence, waiting and watching the bob float around in the water. If he hadn't known how much time they had left, Hanzo would have said this took hours. Endless minutes of waiting for a fish to take the bait and yet nothing.

Two feet from where Jack and Hanzo sat, where the pebbles trickled into the water, movement could be scene. This caught Hanzos attention and he looked down, expecting a leaf or bug to have landed in the water. What he didn't expect is what it actually was.

A lobster had begun crawling up the rocks.

"See Hanzo, all you have to do is wait." Jack chuckled, put down his fishing rod and went to pick up the deep red creature. "Two things. One, a lobster shouldn't be in a lake, not here anyways. Two, you don't know where thats been or how it got here. Put it back. We don't even have anything with us to cook a lobster."

Jack shrugged, holding the lobster in one hand "I'll have Torbjorn make something." "Your not actually serious are you?" Jack answered with a nod. "We are all going to die because of this." 

This resulted in a second shrug from Jack who then placed the still very much alive lobster down next to him, reeled in his rod and began making his way back to camp.

The others had already gotten up and began packing their stuff. Reinhardt and Ana were helping disassemble all the tents, Gabe and Akande were moving some of the boxes of food and some of the wood they had cut for their fire the night before. Torbjorn was packing his personal things, as was Mako.

Gabe was the first to notice they were back. "Hey dipshits. Where were you? Trying to skip out on helping pack up?" The cruel yet friendly words put a smile on Jacks face, at least, a bigger smile than he already had.

"Nah, just catching breakfast." Akande frowned "is that not a lost cause? There is not much time left to cook what you caught, if we still wish to be back by the time we promised." Hanzo gave the 'Thats what I said!' Hand gestures.

"We can put that on hold for this, I'm sure." Jack raised the lobster in his hand. "How did you catch a lobster?" Mako said, his slightly scratchy voice made it sound as if he was more annoyed than confused.

"It crawled to us on the rock." Hanzo stated. This sounded like some religious miracle. As if they were starving and the lobster came to save them. "We have nothing to cook a lobster Jack. Throw it back." Ana ordered.

Jack simply shook his head. "No, we're cooking it. Torbjorn can you make a fire while I pull out the pot?" A single pot, possibly not large enough to house a lobster, was the only thing they did have to cook the lobster. Torbjorn nodded "well yes but, won't it take awhile to cook?" 

"So? We have all day." "No we don't, I don't know about you Jackie, but I don't trust my kids with shit. So unless you want all your computers passwords changed, throw the lobster back." Jack scoffed at Gabe in disbelief that his kids could hack the computers. One look at his face though made him believe everything.

Wishing to still be able to email, a distraught Jack readied to throw his gift from mother nature back into the lake, when Ana placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know we could just put it in one of the empty coolers with some ice. Then you can cook it at home for yourself."

"Good plan." Akande and Gabe brought a empty cooler full of ice over to Jack, who gently placed the lobster inside and then proceeded to load it up with everything else on the back of Gabes truck.

They all ended up having sandwiches prepared by Reinhardt. By 9:00 they were all packed up and ready to leave. Jack only hoped Gabes kids hand't changed any passwords yet.


	16. "Maximilien"

Lena wasn't happy that the weekend was nearly over. She wasn't fond of school, the girl had far too much energy to sit still. Its not like a elementary had a running club for fourth graders either. 

She still tried to enjoy the rest of her day best she could. It would still be afew hours till all the adults came back, so everyone tried to revel in their freedom for the last little while.

Jamison was building a small stink bomb. Angela was drinking decaf coffee. Fareeha was shooting hoops in Jacks driveway. Lucio was blasting some music. Hana was playing games with Genji and Mcree, as they had been for several hours. Zarya was working out with Mei and Sayta. Zenyatta was meditating. Olivia had disappeared and Amelie had some sort of appointment Lena didn't know the details of. 

And so, as Brigitte search all around for Olivia, Lena was alone. She'd go for a run, feel her sense melt away and give her serenity, but it just wasn't the same doing it alone. 

Normally she'd run next to Lucio as he skated, but she'd feel horrible taking up his time like that. Course he'd be fine with it. But Lena knew he was working on a new type of music, that was truly gonna rock this world. 

She opted for taking a chair out to the front lawn and parking herself down. She'd watch the clouds and enjoy some time alone. It wasn't thirty minutes when her mind began to tear her surroundings apart. Focusing on every little detail...

The slick black vehicle parked just across the street, the texturing on the roof inside the house behind her, the tiny wisps of clouds that floated the deep blue sky. She was pulled out of her trance by a red sports car, stopping right behind the black vehicle.

A man got out, black hair, black suit, red glasses that slid half way down his nose, his eyes peeking over the triangular lenses. From what Lena observed he seemed the same race as Zenyatta but he was most likely french, hinted by the french licence plate, the note, written in french, lying neatly on his dash.

she pondered. It was in this moment that he turned to her and asked "I'm sorry, but do you know if a Akande Ogundimu lives here?" He nodded softly. He was definitely french. 

She nodded softly "yeah, but he isn't home right now, he's on a camping trip." The man frowned "do you know by what time he should return?" Lena pondered answering. "Well nah, but I think his daughters home." She pointed to the amber painted house. 

He gave her a quizzical look before nodding and heading off to the door.

On knock.

No answer.

Two knock.

An angered red head opened the door. Though Lena couldn't hear quite what they were saying, she could tell that the mans appearance, rather than Akande's, was something the woman took pleasure in.

She led him inside and closed the door behind her.

It wasn't long before Jamison came up behind Lena and started showing off his stink bomb. 

"Y'see, I just press this on the control and Boom! Whatever Dingo I sick this on is stinking like a dead koala for days! Where should I put it?" His question put her off guard. 

"What the hell are you askin me for?" He shrugged and looked around. "How's bout that car right there? Obviously owned by a suit." He said stroking his chin as if he had a beard.

"As suit?" Lena looked at him curiously. "Yeah! The big fat cats at the top of the line! Mako says they ain't doin society any good sittin up in 'er towers." She looked at him and then back at the car.

"Know what? I think even if I told you not to put it in there, you would." Both seven year olds thought on it for a moment. "Yeah, your probably right." He marched off towards the car.

Jamison slid the small yet stinky disk just underneath the headrest of the drivers seat. He ran and grabbed a second lawn chair, plopping it down next to Lena. 

"Did you see the suit get outta his car?" He interrogated. She nodded "He went into the widows house." 

"Well why'd he go in there?" Lena looked up at the clouds "I don't know. I think be was looking for Mr. Akande." He nodded.

So they waited, Lena, because she was slightly curious about how the man would react, and Jamison because he needed to be the one to blow it up.

Eventually the red head and the suit came out at the same time, Amelie gently closed the door behind them. He waved farewell to the red head and she waved back, perhaps they knew each other?

Just as he sat down, Jamison pressed the button and a small pop could be heard. Both children awaited his reaction to the smell. It never came. 

"The bloody man has no sense of smell?!?" Lena scoffed. "Yeah, or he's really good at acting, I can smell it from here!" Both frowned and lay back in their seats.

"What a waste of a bomb." 

"What a waste of a Sunday."

**Author's Note:**

> (Ages (numbers next to the names) and who they all adopted and what not below)
> 
> Jack41: Hana song4, Mei-ling15, Genji16, Hanzo18 (dog is snowball, Pomeranian) 
> 
> Rein45:Zarya10, satya9, Zenyatta10 (dog orisa, golden retriever)
> 
> Ana39: Fareeha12, Lena7, Lucio8(dog winston, chow chow) 
> 
> Torb49: Angela14 (dog bastian, husky)
> 
> Brigitte
> 
> Mako36: Jamison7
> 
> Gabe42: Jesse12, Sombra11
> 
> Akande29: Amelie15
> 
> Moira30
> 
> Maximilien29


End file.
